¿Cómo se enteró Brennan?
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Brennan y Booth al principio de su relación. Los primeros síntomas del embarazo, cómo se entera Brennan, cómo se entera Booth y cómo se enteran los demás. Ubicado antes del 6x23.
1. Los Primeros Síntomas

**Sabemos cómo se enteró Booth del embarazo de Brennan pero, ¿Cómo se enteró Brennan?**

**Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Los primeros síntomas**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

Me despierto, tengo hambre. No quiero abrir los ojos pero, tengo hambre. Miro el reloj en mi mesita de noche. Aun es temprano. Demasiado temprano. Me vuelvo a la cama pero, no puedo volver a dormir. Doy vueltas hasta que me canso y me detengo. Es imposible. Me quedo quieta, mirando el rostro del hombre que duerme a mi lado.

Ha pasado poco más de un mes desde que Booth y yo hicimos el amor. Desde que me demostró que los milagros existen y se pueden romper las leyes de la física cuando dos personas se convierten en una. Aunque sea solo por un instante. Las cosas van bien. Queremos tomarnos todo con calma.

Me siento extraña. Me estoy involucrando en una relación monógama, seria y estable. La relación más seria y estable que he tenido, hay que decirlo. Nunca antes había apostado por una relación así. Simplemente no me interesaba. No me interesaba abrirme a alguien y entregarle todo lo que soy para que después me lastimaran. Ya me habían lastimado bastante antes. Entonces llegó Booth. Se apareció en mi clase con toda su arrogancia y lo odié por atreverse a interrumpirme. Esa fue la primera vez que trabajamos juntos. Ahí fue donde surgió eso que él llama "la chispa" entre nosotros. Tiene razón, yo también lo sentí. Con él no sería solo sexo por la mera satisfacción de necesidades biológicas. Él tenía "algo" más. Eso me asustó y decidí irme de ahí. Después de eso, no pudimos volver a estar juntos en una misma habitación por casi un año.

Cuando pensé que había logrado dejar el asunto atrás, volvió a aparecerse delante de mí, arrogante como siempre. Creí que sería imposible trabajar con él. Entonces también lo odié. Él era todo lo contrario a mí y además se atrevía a minimizar a la ciencia, _mi_ ciencia. Pero, no fue tan malo como creí. Ahí descubrí que hacíamos un buen equipo.

Después, descubrí que sus ojos me derretían. Que con solo mirarme me hacía sentir segura. Por eso me gustan sus ojos. También descubrí que su sonrisa me desarmaba. Cuando me sonreía me hacia sonreír también y me inspiraba confianza. Por eso me gusta su sonrisa. Y entonces descubrí su corazón. Ese corazón que, aunque es un musculo, siempre entrega totalmente a los que quiere, metafóricamente hablando. Sin miedos y sin reservas. Por eso me gusta su forma de ser.

Yo no me di cuenta, pero él también encontró mi corazón. Él y solo él tuvo la paciencia para quitar una a una las capas de racionalidad con las que yo lo había protegido. Sólo Booth apostó a que yo tenía sentimientos. Sólo Booth supo dónde buscarlos y se convirtió en mi mejor amigo.

Él no me hizo promesas, porque sabe que a mí me gustan los hechos. Con hechos nos hemos demostrado siempre la complicidad y el amor que hay entre nosotros. Nos cuidamos las espaldas en el campo. Él me ha salvado de morir y yo lo he salvado a él. Ha matado por mí y yo he matado por él. Lo que es más, Booth recibió una bala por mí.

Esto es algo nuevo para mí y es una sensación extraña, pero, me gusta. Definitivamente me gusta. No sé lo que va a pasar con nosotros pero, quiero que pase. Quiero arriesgarme a vivir todo aquello a lo que me he negado durante tantos años. Quiero apagar el cerebro y que me enseñe a sentir como él siente.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

Hace casi media hora que estoy despierta, sentada en la cama, solo mirándolo. Se ve tan tranquilo. Tan en paz. Respira pausadamente pero, sonríe, creo que está soñando. Es un buen sueño por lo que se ve y eso me alegra y me hace sonreír también porque varias veces lo he visto luchar desesperado en sus sueños. Él dice que no me preocupe. Que desde que estamos juntos son más la veces que tiene buenos sueños. Este es uno de esos.

Mi estomago ruge. Esto me ha pasado muy seguido los últimos días. No sé por qué. Ayer cené muy bien. También estaba hambrienta como ahora. Más de lo normal. Mi estomago vuelve a rugir y me levanto con cuidado para no despertar a Booth. Veo la ropa que llevábamos ayer tirada por toda la habitación. Tal vez sea el exceso de actividad física lo que me provoca más hambre de lo normal. Me encojo de hombros y sonrió ante el pensamiento de lo que pasó aquí anoche.

Voy a la cocina y preparo el café. Tal vez deba empezar a preparar el desayuno. A Booth le gusta hacer el desayuno de ambos pero, los últimos días se ha quedado dormido y hemos llegado tarde al trabajo.

El desayuno está listo pero, Booth aún no se despierta y no quiero despertarlo. Sigue soñando. Aprovecho para bañarme.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

Ahora estoy aquí, de pie en el marco de la puerta de mi recamara, mirándolo. Es increíble que con todo el ruido que hice siga ahí, dormido. Él siempre se despierta hasta con el más mínimo sonido. No quiero despertarlo pero, si no lo hago llegaremos tarde. Otra vez.

Se despierta y no puede creer que se haya quedado dormido y más aún que el desayuno esté hecho y que yo esté bañada y vestida, lista para irnos. Le digo que no se preocupe. Que puede dormir todo lo que quiera. Él dice que le preocupa. Que nunca duerme tanto. Me rio y le digo que no se preocupe demasiado. Que debe estar cansado.

El desayuno transcurre casi con normalidad. Excepto que, hoy no tomé café porque me apeteció más el jugo de naranja y que Booth comió menos de lo normal. Tenía un poco de nauseas. Debió haberle caído mal la cena.

Estamos casi listos para irnos. Booth se lavó los dientes y ahora es mi turno. Cuando termino me miro en el espejo. Hay algo extraño. Uno de los botones de mi blusa está desabrochado. Justo a la altura del pecho. Ya veo porque Booth me miraba tanto en el desayuno. Trato de abotonarlo y se vuelve a soltar. Mis senos parecen un poco más grandes de lo normal. Me cambio la blusa y Booth pregunta por qué.

¿Pregunta por qué? ¿Acaso no es obvio? Con esta blusa mis pechos quedan casi al aire. Hombres. No entienden nada. "_Porque no me gusta", _le digo. Él dice que se me ve bien. Yo le digo que no, ¿Cómo se me va a ver bien? Pregunta si estoy enojada. No le respondo y salgo de la habitación. Él me sigue y ahora ya no dice nada.

Nos subimos a la camioneta en silencio. Me coloco el cinturón de seguridad y noto que mis senos están sensibles. Duelen. Quizá sea mi periodo.

Llegamos al laboratorio en menos tiempo de lo usual. Booth condujo más rápido para no llegar tarde de nuevo. Me acompaña hasta mi oficina y se despide con mucha cautela. Dice que vendrá por mí a la hora de la comida. Sólo asiento con la cabeza. No tengo ganas de hablar. El viaje me dejo algo mareada. Raro. Nunca me mareo cuando conduce rápido.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

Miro mi reloj, todavía falta más de una hora para salir a comer y ya tengo hambre. Quizá haya algo de comer en la planta de arriba. Tengo antojo de un panqué con chocolate. Salgo de mi oficina y me dirijo hacia allá. Cam me ve y me llama. Dice que tengo que entregar unos reportes atrasados. Le digo que ya se los entregué y ella dice que no.

Vuelvo a mi oficina y reviso mi agenda. Tiene razón. Tenía que entregar los reportes hace casi dos semanas. ¡Dos semanas! Está anotado en mi agenda y yo lo olvidé. Reviso la agenda de nuevo para cerciorarme de que no se me haya olvidado nada más. Lo que veo me acelera el corazón y me hace caer en la silla. ¡No! ¡Imposible! Eso no se me pudo haber olvidado.

Ahí está, una marca roja en mi agenda. Exactamente hace diez días. El día en que debió llegar mi periodo. Jamás se me había olvidado. ¡Por Dios! ¡Tengo un retraso de 10 días! Rápidamente cojo una jeringa de un cajón de mi escritorio. Cierro la puerta y corro las persianas. Tengo que hacer el análisis yo misma, de otra forma no creeré en el resultado.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

La espera se hizo eterna pero, por fin están los resultados. Y es claro, mi sangre contiene altos niveles de gonadotropina coriónica humana. Ahora todo tiene sentido, todos esos malestares en los últimos días y yo no me había dado ni cuenta. Vuelvo a ver los resultados, es increíble. No puedo creer que lleve un pequeño ser humano dentro de mí, mío y de Booth. Nuestro.

No sé que sentir. Estoy tan feliz pero, tengo tanto miedo de lo que va a pasar. De si seré buena para este niño o niña. ¿Qué pasa si no logro conectar con él como me pasa con los demás? La voz de Booth buscándome en el laboratorio me saca de esos pensamientos para meterme en otros, ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a Booth? Nuestra relación apenas empieza y, ¿Si no le gusta la idea?

_— Ah, ahí estás Bones. ¿Por qué no me respondías?_

Me ve en la plataforma y se sube corriendo. Apenas dándome tiempo para borrar los exámenes. No quiero que nadie se entere todavía.

_— Lo… lo siento. No te escuché._

— _¿Estás lista? Me estoy muriendo de hambre _

_— Si, si. Voy por mi bolso y nos vamos. _

Bajo de la plataforma lo más rápido que puedo. Un solo pensamiento invade mi mente ¿Cómo se lo digo a Booth?

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Bueno, una historia que desde hace un par de semanas me rondaba en la cabeza. Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan pasado un bonito Día de San Valentín. Saludos y besos. **


	2. Sueños y Nauseas

**Bueno, esto tenía la intención de ser un one-shot sobre Brennan pero, a petición popular, haré un par de capítulos más. Este capítulo es el complemento del anterior pero desde el punto de vista de Booth. **

**Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Sueños y nauseas**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

Estoy parado en una calle que no conozco. Veo arbustos y algunos árboles. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? Me acerco y miro un poco más. Es el jardín trasero de una casa, pero, no puedo ver a nadie. Entro un poco más. Nada. Espero que no me acusen de allanamiento de morada o algo así. Por lo que se puede ver la casa es grande y bonita. Se escucha una risa. Es un niño. Me escondo detrás de un árbol y observo. Una niña de cabello castaño y ojos azules ríe y corre por el jardín llamando a su Papá. Es una niña preciosa. No debe tener más de cuatro años. El azul de sus ojos se parece tanto al de Bones. _Mi Bones. _Ella grita y me asusta, _"Papi, ¿Qué haces ahí? Ven a jugar conmigo."_ Volteo para todos lados pero, no veo a nadie. Me pregunto quién será el padre de esta niña. Los padres no deberían dejar a sus hijos jugar solos y menos cuando cualquier desconocido puede entrar a su jardín trasero. Creo que me quedaré aquí hasta que el padre o la madre de esta niña aparezcan.

Una mano pequeña agarra la mía y vuelvo a asustarme. _"Papi, ven a jugar conmigo."_ ¿Acaso está hablando conmigo? Jala mi mano de modo insistente. _"Papi, ven."_ Definitivamente, está hablando conmigo. Creo que la pequeña me está confundiendo con su padre. Me inclino para quedar a la altura de la chiquilla y sacarla de su confusión. Ella se adelanta y suelta mi mano. Corre hacia al lado contrario. _"¡Mami! ¡Ya llegaste! Te extrañé, Mami. Ven a jugar con Papi y conmigo."_ Me giro para ver a la madre de la niña. La mujer deja una maleta en el suelo y toma en brazos a su hija al tiempo que la llena de besos. No puedo verle la cara pero, por lo que se ve, es una buena madre. Ahora le hace cosquillas y la niña se echa a reír. La madre también. _Esa risa. _Conozco _esa_ risa. Por fin, la mujer baja a la pequeña para dejarla en el piso. Busco su rostro con curiosidad y lo que veo casi hace que mis ojos se salgan de sus órbitas. ¡Es Bones! ¡_Mi Bones_! ¿Mi Bones tiene una hija? ¿Dónde diablos estoy?

Bones me sonríe y camina hacia mí. Me abraza. Me abraza fuerte y me besa en los labios. Trato de responder al beso lo mejor que puedo. Aun no salgo de mi sorpresa, ¿Bones tiene una hija? Ella pone sus manos sobre mis mejillas, me mira a los ojos y me vuelve a besar. _"Te extrañé tanto, Booth." _Su voz suena tan dulce cuando dice mi nombre. Yo no respondo. No puedo. ¿Bones tiene una hija y me está besando y diciéndome que me extrañó? Ella frunce el ceño ante mi reacción y luego se ríe, _"Y creo que tú también."_

Bones toma a la niña de la mano. "_Ven aquí, Cariño. Está a punto de caer la noche y ya no deberías estar jugando afuera." _Me dirige una reprimenda con la mirada. Sigue hablando con la pequeña. "_Cuéntame, Cielo ¿Qué tanto hiciste mientras Mami no estaba?"_ Ella y la pequeña de cabello castaño se dirigen a la casa. La niña va dando brinquitos mientras le cuenta a Bones todo lo que ha hecho. Yo me quedo parado. Incapaz de moverme. No sé qué hacer. Toda esta información es demasiado para mí. _Mi Bones es mamá._ Me quedo un rato parado en el mismo lugar. Bones se asoma por la puerta por donde entró hace algunos minutos y me mira. _"¿No piensas entrar, Booth? La temperatura está bajando y nuestra hija…" _No escucho el resto. ¿Ella dijo nuestra hija? ¿Tenemos una hija? ¡Tenemos una hija! ¡Bones y yo tenemos una hija! Ella cruza los brazos y frunce el ceño. Creo que mi comportamiento le resulta extraño. Decido mover los pies y dirigirme a la casa. Después de todo si Bones es_ mi_ Bones y su hija es _nuestra_ hija, esta casa debe ser _mi_ casa. Sonrío. Tengo una familia. _Bones y yo tenemos una familia. _

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

Alguien me toma del hombro y me sacude levemente. Oigo su voz de lejos. "_¡Booth! ¡Booth! Despierta, Booth." _Me sacude de nuevo y me giro lentamente sobre la cama. Es Bones la que me habla. Está sentada en la cama junto a mí y se ve tan hermosa. Ese brillo en sus ojos, igual al que le vi cuando cargaba a nuestra hija le da un aire especial. Estoy a punto de preguntarle por nuestra niña cuando me dice que salga de la cama o llegaremos tarde al trabajo. La miro y me doy cuenta que ya está bañada y cambiada. Casi lista para irnos. Miro hacia la mesita de noche y ¡Por Dios! Tiene razón, apenas si me da tiempo de darme un baño rápido, cambiarme y hacer el desayuno. Ella dice que no me apure, que el desayuno está listo. ¿Cómo pudo haberse bañado, cambiado y hecho el desayuno sin que yo me diera cuenta? ¿Cómo pude haberme quedado dormido otra vez? Dios, esto me preocupa. Ella se ríe al ver mi preocupación. Dice que puedo dormir todo lo que quiera. Que debo estar cansado. Yo solo niego con la cabeza y me meto al baño mientras ella termina de arreglarse. Cuando el agua empieza a caer sobre mi cabeza y termina de despertarme, me doy cuenta de que todo aquello de nuestra niña fue un sueño. Un hermoso sueño que me muero por hacer realidad.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

Cuando termino de bañarme entro en la cocina y huele delicioso. Oh, no. No, no, no, por favor. Ahí están otra vez esas nauseas. Malditas nauseas. Tengo que cenar un poco más ligero. Tres días con nauseas ya son demasiado. Trato de recomponerme mientras Bones está de espaldas sirviendo el café. No quiero que se dé cuenta o me hará ir al médico. Creo que logré controlarlas un poco. Justo a tiempo porque Bones se da la vuelta y… ¡Jesús! Ese escote. Ella siempre ha tenido un bonito escote pero, hoy… hoy se le ve espectacular. Esa blusa le queda tan bien. Apenas si me puedo concentrar en el desayuno. Trato de fijar mi mirada en algún otro punto de la cocina. Es imposible.

Finalmente me levanto. Las nauseas volvieron y no me dejaron comer más. Dejo que Bones termine mientras yo voy al baño a lavarme los dientes. Al parecer ella si tiene hambre. Cuando termino, ella entra a lavarse los dientes y yo me siento en la cama a esperarla. Sale. Parece molesta. Se quita la blusa y busca otra en su armario. Le pregunto por qué se cambia. Ella dice que porque esa blusa no le gusta. Le digo que se le ve bien. ¡Por Dios! si se le ve espectacular. Sale de la habitación sin decir nada. Uhmm, está de mal humor. Este debe ser uno de esos días difíciles. Me levanto de la cama y la sigo. Mejor no hacerla esperar y tentar a mi suerte. Uno nunca sabe lo que las hormonas pueden provocar.

El viaje hasta el laboratorio transcurre en completo silencio. Creo que todavía está de mal humor y yo prefiero no meterme con las hormonas. La acompaño hasta su oficina y me despido tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible. Le digo que la veo a la hora de la comida y ella solo mueve la cabeza. Le doy un breve beso en la frente y me voy al Hoover.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

Las horas se me hacen interminables entre tanto papeleo. ¿Por qué tenemos que ponerlo todo en papel? ¿No podemos ahorrarnos eso? ¿No dicen que tenemos que ayudar al medio ambiente? ¡Ah! Esto es un fastidio.

La hora de comer por fin llega y salgo corriendo. En menos de diez minutos llego al Jeffersonian. Voy directo hacia la oficina de Bones pero, no está ahí. La llamo pero no me responde. Debe estar trabajando en uno de esos esqueletos antiguos que tanto le fascinan. Miro hacia todos lados pero no hay nadie. Al parecer todo el mundo salió a comer. Vuelvo a echar un vistazo y por fin la veo en la plataforma, inclinada sobre una de las computadoras. Está mirando algo con mucha atención. Por su expresión, parece algo muy serio.

—_ Ah, ahí estás Bones. ¿Por qué no me respondías?_

Paso mi tarjeta por la puerta de acceso y en dos segundos estoy con ella.

_— Lo… lo siento. No te escuché._

Cuando la miro más de cerca me doy cuenta que está algo pálida. Me preocupa. Quizá deba sugerirle que vaya al doctor. Hago una nota mental de ello.

_— ¿Estás lista? Me estoy muriendo de hambre. _

_— Si, si. Voy por mi bolso y nos vamos._

Miro alrededor de nuevo para asegurarme de que no hay nadie y me acerco un poco más para darle un beso pero, ella se baja de la plataforma a toda velocidad. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mis intenciones. Bueno, pero ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer hoy? Está demasiado distraída. Sí, claro, días difíciles, Booth. Hormonas y días difíciles.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Aw, Booth pensando que Brennan anda de mal humor porque está en sus "días difíciles". Si, son hormonas, Booth pero no de las que tú crees :p**

**Bueno, es corto pero, como siempre, espero que les guste esta versión de Booth. La idea no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza y ya que tengo la tarea hecha pues aquí tienen un segundo capítulo. Saludos, besos y gracias a todas por leer y dejar sus reviews. **

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Los demás fics si tendrán que esperar un poco más, así que paciencia. **


End file.
